Scream 4
by dracois
Summary: Set six months after the events of "Scream 3." The killings are more vicious, and the count of dead bodies rise. With a new cast, including a return of Sidney Prescott
1. Prelude

Scream 4  
  
A "SCREAM" fanfic by Andy Simon I do not own all the characters in this fic, but there are a few of my own creating of which I own. I would wish for you to review the story, since I like open feedback.  
  
Richard Harris sat by his computer, checking over the junk load of e-mails in his account from msn.com, his e-mail browser. Richard had a long brown beard, and bright blue eyes. He was an employer at a car company, which paid very little for the much work he puts in. Richard, checking his e- mails, started typing away, replying to e-mail his boss, Mr. Knight, had sent an instant message dealing with the money loss within the company. Richard was a long time agent for a Movie company named Revolution Studios. They had now gotten the right to produce a direct-to-video "Stab 4," which takes place exactly after the box office hit "Stab 3." It deals with a young woman named Sidney Presscot, who was tormented by her past with a set of 3 accounts with killers who disguised in a Halloween Ghost Mask.  
  
Richard had received the finish third draft from Mr. Goltez four days before it was scheduled to come. Richard had read the entire script in an entire night, and now, Richard was raving over his own little review on the script. On the e-mail, we wrote: "Mr. Goltez's script was filled with new and wild things, a lot of things that I thought could be turned into a nice, suspenseful thriller/sequel to the classic "Stab Trilogy," but Mr. Goltez lacks in the field of Suspense. Almost the entire script was predictable, from the ending of the magnificent teaser all the way to the ending, which didn't include those astonishing ideas that could be used for further films. I personally felt Mr. Goltez lost the spirit of the original "Stab" trilogy, thus I would like to recommend my own screenwriter friend, who is a big fan of the "Stab" series. His name is Mr. Dohul, a very talented screenwriter."  
  
Richard hesitated for a moment to continue writing. Finally, he started to write, the words flushing from his head onto his hands and into the computer. "If Mr. Dohul does not succeed our expectations and our standards, then would I ask Kevin Williamson to do the screenplay? He is very famous for his contributes to the Horror series such as "Halloween: H20" and two films of the classic "Scream" series." Richard smiled and then sent the instant message. It seemed instantly that a message popped up. It was from his boss, Mr. Knight. Had he already read the e-mail? Was he trying to e-mail me while I was doing the same to him? Richard clicked on the message, and his mouth dropped. "You sick freak!" Richard cried as he raced out of his computer chair. Richard started to become tense. This was insane; the message words were colored bright red, with the message standing out as bright as day:  
  
"I'm sorry, but Mr. Knight isn't here right now. He's a bit hung up." Beyond worried, Richard raised his hand by his mouth, as another message popped up. "I'm going to be calling soon. By the way, thanks for the e- mail. Mr. Goltez does suck a little. You know, I asked him to do a little favor for me, but, ah, never mind." Richard almost ran, but the phone rang as soon as he started. Richard ran to the phone. "Listen you sick freak leave me alone!"  
  
"Why should I?" the voice on the phone spoke. "Hey, Richard, have you ever felt a knife stick through your back, with your body becoming weak as your blood drops on the floor like the flow of a river? Or what about when I dig the knife into your gut over a dozen times? Do you want to die?"  
  
"I'm going to call the police, and you're going to be in deep trouble!" Richard yelled into he phone. He was so worried, he sounded almost like he had no idea what he was doing, which was half true. What were you supposed to do in a situation like this? "Where are you? Are you in the house? Tell me where you are!"  
  
The male voice from the phone laughed in a deep growl. "Really, Mr. Harris? Besides, the police wouldn't get here in time. They would believe you committed suicide somehow. I'm brilliant, smart, I can think of anything. And you think I would tell you where I was in the house?" Suddenly, Richard's spine chilled up to his head and down his back. "That's right, I'm in the house, you just need to find out where. Do you want to play a game? Go into the kitchen. Take a knife if you wish, I'll be there shortly."  
  
Richard dropped the phone. He was more then terrified, this person was inside his house! Richard went to one of his bedroom walls, and found that the security monitor was still on. How could someone get inside? Taking a sandwich knife that he used earlier that evening to cut an apple, (don't ask) Richard started down the stairs, to the kitchen. It seemed like forever as he walked down the stairs. Each shadow, each dark area, he felt like he was surrounded by some sort of evil thing, or creature, ready to kill. Suddenly, as Richard stopped at the kitchen, he heard footsteps run around in his room. Then, they stopped. The phone rang, and Richard spun around like lightning. "Who's there?" Richard asked. Then he hit himself in the head. "Stupid! That was absolutely stupid!" The phone kept ringing, and Richard finally picked it up.  
  
"Go back into your room, back into the office. I'm sure Mr. Knight will be very happy from your progress reports," the voice on the other end said. Richard's mind started to spin a thousand miles per second. "Trust me, you'll be safe on the way up."  
  
Richard dropped the butter knife, and took a huge knife from the drawer. It was one of those that Michael Myers used in those classic horror films by John Carpenter. Richard walked up into his room. There, the computer was still on, but a big window box stated, "You have an new instant message." Richard clicked on the message; suddenly surprised that was it was from a woman named Miss. Ginger. The e-mail was the following:  
  
"I'm sorry Richard, but 'Stab 4' is now in the hands of M. K. Arlington. He's done the remake of 'The Thing' back in '97 and he's also done a few giant lizard monster movies. The studio believes this is the right decision, and as for the movie script, Mr. Knight has yet to reply to my message to him. Unless, Richard, you can inform me of the status. I'll be over to your house in twenty-two minutes. From great love, Miss. Emily Ginger."  
  
Richard smiled, remembering the gorgeous face of his co-worker. But then, he heard a light crashing, braking on the hard floor. Then, those loud feet scattering around, trying to be unnoticed, unless, that was this person's plan. It was be a genius plan, though, to distract me, Richard thought. Suddenly, the computer was turned off. Richard slowly walked to where the cable would be. The cable was disconnected. "Hello Richard," said a voice from behind. Richard spun around instantly, starring at the face of a Ghost Mask, with the black colored Ghost uniform. It was crazy, that was the same suit that they used for the "Stab" trilogy! "You can drop the knife."  
  
Richard was in disbelief, and thinking that this person would actually think he would drop the knife. "You're a crazy person, who ever you are. What do you want? Or else, leave me be." Richard was trembling with fear. His hands were shaking, including the knife. The man in the Ghost uniform saw this. "Leave me be!"  
  
"Shaking, Richard?" the man's voice asked. Of course it was a man, it had the same tone of voice and everything, Richard noted. "It's alright, I get it." The man hesitated. "Listen, Richard, I came here to tell you that 'Stab 4' is now currently out of production. Besides, who would see it? The plot is old, I mean, the people get stabbed, the end. But there's always that twist at the end, isn't there Richard? That twist that you didn't think would come. But of course, Billy Loomis, boy, what can we say about him? The originals are always the classics; you know that, don't you, Richard? Sure, for a sequel, they can sometime surpass the original; take the second 'Stab' for example. But the original, like HALLOWEEN, will always stay superior to the rest of them." It almost seemed like this Ghost man wanted to have a real conversation. Still grasping the knife, Richard moved back one-step, just in case. "You don't need to worry. It will be quick. What was I saying? Ah, yes, Billy Loomis, the original killer, who had a side kick. I forget his name. Oh well, it will come sooner or later."  
  
The Ghost Man walked slightly closer, while Richard walked backwards, away from the Ghost Man. There was a moment of complete silence, until the Ghost man lunged to grab the knife from Richard. Richard, with quick reflexes, moved the knife upward, grinding the knife into the Ghost Man's stomach side. The Ghost Man let out an "oof!" as he slammed to the ground, severely bleeding, but the blood was almost invisible with the black uniform. The Ghost Man quickly recovered as Richard ran through the dark halls. Richard collapsed to the ground as the Ghost Man appeared in a flash of light by Richard. "Game over." The Ghost Man took the knife, and jabbed it into Richard's stomach. Over and over, around six times, the knife was jabbed into Richard's body. Blood started to flow out from Richard's lips, while there was a big round area of blood coming out from his stomach. Richard was more then dead. The Ghost Man got up, and with his hand, whipped the blood off the knife. The Ghost Man laid the knife on Richard's bloody hand, and then, he disappeared into the trees by the window, with Richard's dead body soon to be found by the police. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
At Century College, there were numerous classes to take. The most busy and moderate class was 'Movies and Entertainment' class. Luckily, with the mass set of students in this class, there were two classes by two different teachers who were discussing the same topic each day. Today's discussion topic was sequels and how far a trilogy could really go. So far, for the teacher, Mr. Finn, the discussion turned out to be a flame war.  
  
"No way on Earth!" cried Ray, most famous for his obsession on Horror and Action/Adventure films. "Jurassic Park III was better then one and two! Now Steven has the nerves to make Jurassic Park IV. Why? Because of the box office! It's all about the box office, isn't it Mr. Finn?" Ray looked at Mr. Finn, who only nodded her head. The room, holding 36 students, boys and girls, were talking about the most recent news in movies: Jurassic Park Four. "Universal Studios loved the response box office of the original 'Jurassic Park,' a real classic, and then there comes 'Jurassic Park II,' which, in my opinion, is way better then the original. Jurassic Park III was better then all of them. Not because that stupid Michael guy didn't write it, but because it had more Dino action in an hour and a half, and there was almost a nice babe in the film. Anyway, most people only cared about the Spinosarus, the Raptors, and of all, the T-Rex. Now, they're making Jurassic Park IV because of the box office success!"  
  
"Ray, you lost the battle in this one," said Henry, the other Horror/Romance/All films geek. "Steven Spielberg said, I quote, 'I wished this came out for the third one, but this idea was a little too late.' Mr. Spielberg was referring to the fact he did not want a Jurassic Park IV, but he feels hat this idea is too important to pass, or too good. Get it?"  
  
Terra, a 19-year-old woman, broke into the discussion. "Just let Mr. Spielberg make his movie, then you can discuss if it was the right or wrong thing to do!" Henry butt it.  
  
"Wrong there Terra!" Henry yelled. "We, the fans, must take every movie and rumor into consideration, and if we, the fans, don't like it, don't worry, it won't be made."  
  
"Tell that to George Bush," came a dark, deep voice from behind Ray. His name was Charles, a person who didn't take the spot light a whole lot. He didn't care a whole much about movies, but more on the wanting to learn how to create scripts. He was just a participant. "I mean, who really wants WWIII? The Taliban has Special Weapons, they used them to send through the mail, through our food and lunch. They could be killing anyone right now during our little chat right now. Do anyone of you even care? I believe we should stop the Taliban and ban all Horror movies with graphic violence and nudity!"  
  
"I agree Charles!" Terra replied, raising her hand on anyone who was going to become defensive against Charles.  
  
"You idiot!" Henry yelled, while Ray stayed away from this conversation. "No nudity? No graphic violence? Come on! When children around twelve or eight see their first movie, like for me, it was HALLOWEEN, they will be scared and frightened to death. But they will face death, killers, murderers, and assassins, either watching it on TV or encountering it themselves. Either way, they need to face it, and childhood would be better."  
  
"Does anyone remember what 'Stab' was all about? The deaths of young students in Woodsboro, do you want to die just like them? They were stabbed many times, over and over and over, and there have only been a few survivors. It was a movie trilogy, Gale Weathers says, dealing with teenage girl, her name, Sidney Prescott. She was involved with all the murders from the trilogy, but she wasn't the cause of them. Do you know what the 'Stab' trilogy really is based on? The Woodsboro murders, and Sidney's life, that's what. I had a friend, Randy, and he was murdered in the second attack. I was so happy when the murderer was killed, I leaped in joy. But the reason he died was all because of Sidney Prescott, it was all her screwing fault!" Ray's voice started to turn into sorrow and pain. "And do you know how he died? He was killed by a man who wore a Ghost Mask."  
  
***  
  
"How did he die?" asked Inspector Cotant. He wore a brown jacket, looking like a superior officer, while searching through his wallet for his ID Card. There was a Policeman identifying the body. So far, the large amount of red blood had been cleaned up. The sight of the oozing blood had made Inspector Cotant move away from the dead body.  
  
"Appears to be suicide," the Policeman said, with his white gloves, grasped the bloody knife in his hand. "But if it was suicide, after stabbing himself in the back somehow and at the gut, the knife is almost cleaned off. See?" The Policeman gave the Inspector the knife. The knife had remnants of blood, but not an entire lot of blood that was usually stuck onto the weapon. "His name is Richard Harris, he is a executive worker at a Movie Studio. He was one of those 'Special Insider Men' who were working on the script of the latest Hollywood trend, the 'Stab' series. Dang!" the Policeman yelped. "Look at that big hole in his head! That's where the blood came out from." The Policeman showed the Inspector the big gaping hole. The Inspector covered his eyes and walked away. "Sorry 'bout that."  
  
The Inspector went over to his Police car. "It appears to be a suicide, I'm going into the house, over and out." The Inspector put the radiophone back into the car, and walked up to what should be a huge mansion, with all those colorful and decorative designs, but instead it was just a bigger then usual house. As Inspector Cotant walked into the house door, he saw the kitchen, a set of stairs that goes up into the attic, and two hallways on both sides, left and right. Inspector Cotant sighed and walked up the attic stairs. The stairs made a squeaky sound as the Inspector walked up the stairs. He pressed his hands on the attic door. He pressed against the door as hard as he could. Suddenly, he hit the door hard enough, and he opened it. Walking inside, he had his gun in his hand at all time. Inspector Cotant held the gun carefully, looking area the area. Instantly, he spun around as a squeak came from behind him. There was nothing, except for a closet.  
  
The Inspector walked by the wooden door, and like a flash of light, opened it, with his gun-glaring strait at the empty spot. "Missed me." Suddenly, some sort of person with a Ghost costume ran towards The Inspector, jabbing a knife into the Inspector's gut. "This is a horror movie, you don't go around a attic looking for clues, and it's a death wish. Simple as that." Six times, the Ghost Man jabbed the knife into Inspector Cotant deeper and deeper each time, the blood falling out from his mouth and wounds and onto the wooden floor. The Ghost Man took the knife out of The Inspector as the lifeless body consumed the floor. The Ghost Man ran out to the bushes in daylight, running at great speed, as a Police Officer walked up to the attic, finding the dead body of his Inspector.  
  
***  
  
"Damn it Steve, there won't be a Godfather Four! It would be outrages! It would ruin the classic trilogy!" Ray complained.  
  
"And 'Stab 4' won't?" Steve said.  
  
"All it's about is a big breasted woman who gets killed, and isn't saved by the dramatic hero, who, at times, dies," explained Lorna, a female Horror/ Sci-Fi Expert.  
  
"What's wrong with the big breasted woman?" asked Ray, his eyes lightened up.  
  
"It's so fricken stupid, Ray," explained Terra. "You're just a sick pervert."  
  
Steve butted in this time. "I guess that makes me a sick pervert too."  
  
"In a 'Scary Movie,' you would be dead if you were a sick pervert," stated Henry.  
  
"You've been a pervert since you were born!" explained Lorna.  
  
"And you've been a slut, so don't you start crossing lines with me," Ray stated.  
  
"I'm going to fricken kill you Ray!" Lorna yelled.  
  
"Class! Settle down! Just settle down!!!"  
  
***  
  
"Billy! Get over here!" cried Darriel. Billy, the computer geek expert, walked over to the computer.  
  
"What's wrong?" Billy asked.  
  
"Look at the damn thing! It froze!" Darriel yelled at Billy's ear. Very disrespectful.  
  
"Restart it."  
  
"It froze you fricken moron! Unfreeze it!" Darriel was very impatient, and Billy had four more other people to help on their computers. Time, time, time.  
  
"Then see that little button?" Billy pointed at a small button on the computer. "Push it." Suddenly, the computer screen was blank.  
  
"You dick wad! You killed it!" Darriel yelped.  
  
"No, I shut it down. Click on that small button again," Billy said, resenting being called a 'dick wad.' "There yah go, good as new."  
  
"Great. Now get the heck out of here."  
  
"I work in here, dick wad," Billy said, walking away with a smile.  
  
"You better be careful, little Billy, you may never know who the killer is. Maybe tonight I'll stick a knife through your gut when you're sleeping."  
  
"Nice threat. But what murders?" Billy asked.  
  
"Don't you know? Two people have been killed, one last night, one this afternoon, just a few minutes ago. And if I'm not mistaken, you were gone, weren't you? Where did you go?"  
  
"So now you're turning on at me?" Billy said.  
  
"I'm saying you MAY be the killer, I mean, you're cleaver, and you were gone. The Inspectors all claim it has been a suicide, but I believe you killed Richard Harris. Over, and over, and over... until his entire body was soaked with red silky blood."  
  
"No need to get into descriptions, Darriel. Maybe you're the killer."  
  
"I think it's you. Besides, you, or me, need to knock a few more people down to officially claim ourselves as killers."  
  
"To hell with you, Darriel."  
  
***  
  
"Screw you Ray AND the Horror Movies!" Henry stated. "They all are a piece of hip hop junk!" Henry's tone was becoming more serious and angrier. It seemed that the entire class, even the girls, had turned against one another, creating a flame war from within the room. The teacher, Mr. Finn, barley paid any attention to the long shouting and bickering that was going on. Mr. Finn was just reading his text books on how to create movie scripts, and how to make some really cool movies that would get great Box Office hits for Universal or any major studio. Mr. Finn looked at his watch. There was only a few minutes left of class. Mr. Finn rose up from his chair as Ray and Henry were beating each other on the ground, slamming each other at the face and at the stomach. Ray was still standing, and Henry's hand was becoming tiring. Each hit, Ray was feeling the pain surge through his body, and he almost screamed, but that would bring his reputation as a Horror/Movie Geek as a scared cat. That would be horrible.  
  
"Alright kids, time to settle down. I have been listening to a few bits of this conversation and I'm sure I heard the name 'Stab' and 'Jurassic Park' over a thousand contrillion gabillion times, so I think tomorrow's discussion will be on how we can make the fourth film better then the first trilogy, since most all you agree that the fourth films ruins the entire series. So, maybe we can all write a little letter to Universal or Dimension Films, whatever company who are supplying the community with horrible horror movies, and tell them and give them some hints on how to make 'Stab 4' better then the original. Have a good day, and have a good time in class."  
  
"Screw that Mr. Finn!" hollered Henry. "The studio already thinks they know how to make the 4th film better, by making the movie more graphic with blood, and more swearing, with the 'f' word and the 's' word in every other sentence and word. Universal, FOX Studios, Dimension Films, Miramax, they all suck! Screw them!" Henry raised his hand up in the air, like he was declaring his allegiance. "Come on! Who's with me? How can we make 'Stab 4' and 'Jurassic Four' better?!' Henry yelled.  
  
"Have a better CGI Spinosarus and T-Rex battle, and have Sidney Prescott get killed this time around, and have the killer be victories. Admit it, even those the killer is very smart, they always get killed, so let's see a movie that doesn't have the bad guy killed," Billy's voice interrupted the conversation.  
  
"What the hell would be the fun of that? Having the bad guy win and having the deaths be in vain? You sick bastard," said Ray. "Let's not forget if it wasn't for Mr. Cotton, who saved Sidney in the second attack, my friend's death would have been in vein. Mrs. Loomis and Derek got what they deserved! They got their fricken foreheads shot!"  
  
"Ray you ass," Darriel said, trampling into the room. "You gives? Booh- whoo. Randy's dead, live with it. We all have a life, and you should come back to it. Now, does anyone feel sorry for him?" Darriel asked. Suddenly, one hand shot up, Terra's hand. "But girls don't count, they care and cry about everything."  
  
"Screw you Darriel. No wonder you don't get dates, or even get laid." Terra ran past Darriel, hitting at him at the shoulder, and ran away. The entire class howled, telling that Darriel made a big mistake that time, and got dissed for that.  
  
"Just to let you know, I got fifteen girls waiting to get laid. I'm getting to them," Darriel yelled back and ran away as the entire class howled and laughed, with the girls laughing outrageously. Ray smiled, and Billy laughed too. Darriel had just made a complete fool out of himself. 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Sidney Prescott glared out of the window, starring at the passing trees. Sidney sighed, remembering the last time she had gone to Woodsboro, it had been the beginning and finale of the nightmares. Sidney closed her eyes, and at that instant, remembered the horrible Ghost Mask the killer had used. Sidney was also reminded of the very last attack, dealing with Roman Bridges, who was the crazy maniac killer. Sidney had not gone into hiding, for she knew that no matter what, they would always come back, until she was dead. But deep in her hart, she hoped that the attacks would stop, would end immanently after the third attack. "STAB 3: RETURN TO WOODSBORO" had risen Sidney's fears of another attack, since with big box office hits (Number One in the Box Office for more then four weeks strait) that "STAB 4" would bring back a new killer, and this time, the killer would be smarter and lust for blood more then ever, that was what frightened her, but each time a strange event like this happened, she always faced it, and she had always won. Billy Loomis and Stu Macher were the original killers, and Roman Bridges was the third and finale killer. Sidney closed her eyes, the long van riding against good old Woodsboro lane.  
  
Suddenly, the van stopped dead in its tracks. Sidney's body was pushed forward, her head hitting the chair in front of her. 'Ow,' Sidney whispered as she laid one of her arms on her forehead, rubbing against it, loosening the pain. Sidney looked ahead, wondering what was happening. Sidney starred strait forward, only seeing the motionless bodies of the driver and police guard, and on the window, a few pints of blood was scattered all over. Sidney raised her hand, slapping the two guards' faces, attempting to wake them up. A phone rang. Sidney instantly jumped after a fierce scream, hitting her head again. She desperately roamed around in her pocket, searching for the phone. "Hello, who's this?" Sidney asked.  
  
"No more games, Sidney, you know who this is." The voice was familiar; she had heard it too many times. Her eyes deepened with concern, and from one of her jacket pockets, she grasped a knife in her hand, with the phone in the other. Sidney was more then ready to fight one last round. "So, how have things been going these past six months?"  
  
"Oh, you know, the usual stuff, waiting for your sort of bastards to come around," Sidney replied, rolling her eyes. "You? Down to business, what do you wan this time?" Sidney said in sarcasm.  
  
"It's not smart to use sarcasm in this sort of predicament Sidney," said the voice on the phone. "I just want to pay a little visit, see how you're doing, see if I can finally kill you this time." The voice started to sound more relaxed, not that sinister voice she had become to know, but with that same ruthless sent. "I must say, I'm quite astonished you made it through the trilogy, Sidney. By the third one, you were prepared, weren't you Sid? Now, in the fourth film, you're more then prepared, you're ready to fight."  
  
Sidney rolled her eyes again, apparently board from all this chitchat. "Yeah, so, I'm really prepared? I'm prepared to survive, survive through weird people like you, people who loose their minds in scary movies. Now, are we still going to talk or are we going to fight?" Sidney asked, starring around the car, looking for a sign of the all too familiar costume the killer always wore.  
  
"Why are you so anxious to get into the fight, Sidney?" the killer said. "I need to examine you first, know your motives and how you fight, then we will meet. And after the first four rounds, we finally meet, and I'll tell you my motive. It's quite a simple motive, really. Anyway, it appears the only way for you to get home our to safety is to walk. I flattened your tires, Sid, and I'll be watching you. And also, call the police and track the call, I urge you to." With that, the killer hung up.  
  
Sidney opened the car door, still holding the knife tighter then ever. She bent over, looking underneath the car. There was nothing, just the cement and the line of green grass on the other end of the car. Sidney instantly turned around as she stood up, thinking that someone would be right behind her, but only the large set of trees were in front. There was nothing in site, but Sidney was still cautious. Sidney took her cell phone, calling the ambulance. She looked through the car windows, starring at the lifeless bodies of the driver and the police guard that had been transporting her to places for the past six months. Somehow, she knew that it all wasn't over, but at the same time, Sidney was surprised that there would be someone crazy enough to attempt a fourth attack, in this case, fourth film. 'It's all a movie, Sidney,' she remembered Billy Loomis saying. Sid opened the car door, checking the pulse of the driver, dead. She glared at the scare that was on the driver's forehead. The killer had not killed him, instead, the driver's head zoomed up as the car went to a halt and his head slammed into the windshield. She looked at the large crack from the broken glass. Suddenly, a women's voice came over the cell phone. "Hello, this is the Woodsboro Clinic, how may I help you?" the women asked. Sidney glanced at the street sign.  
  
"Hello, my name is Sidney Prescott, I need an ambulance at Rattenberg Street at the corner of the Woodsboro Bowling Center. Please hurry; one cop and a driver are brutally injured, one is dead." Sidney waited for a reply, but none came. Sidney turned off the phone, slowly putting it back into her pocket, and felt two black eyes weighing on her. Sidney turned back instantly, at the forest by the end of the street, searching for the all- too familiar Ghost Mask the killer wore. Sidney saw none; her skin was cold and her body was weary, she had barley had any sleep for a while; and she was more then aggressive-more then ready to fight. Sidney took a gun from her jacket pocket, walking into the small forestland. She held the gun like it was the only thing on the Earth that could keep her alive; Sidney pointed the gun forward, walking slowly, covering as much of land as she could. Sidney pressed the gun in all directions, her breathing becoming higher. Sidney jumped as her cell phone rang. Sid dropped the gun accidentally as she took the phone from her pocket. "Hello?"  
  
"Can you just stop searching for me already?" the blank, emotionless voice said. "I'm not there, I'm here." The voice turned into sarcasm like it did before, instead of the usual haunting sort of voice, not yet revealing the person's real tone of voice from within. Sidney turned around, looking at the van she was in. There was no sign of him. "I'm over here! I'm waving to you! Matter of fact, I can see you as plain as day. How close you are. Your breathing."  
  
"Listen you Psycho!" Sidney yelled, not able to finish her sentence.  
  
"No! Listen to me you pathetic waste of crap! I make the rules, and you follow the rules. Your little bud Randy isn't here to tell you the rules of a fourth film; so I'll be the creator of the rules," The Ghost voice spoke. "I have been waiting for this for a very, very long time, as Billy and Roman attempted so many times to kill you, but now, it's my turn. Now, be a good little goat and run! Take the gun and run! And don't you even attempt to look back!"  
  
The Ghost had hung up, and Sidney held the phone in fear, but at the same time, amused of the heeding words. Sidney sighed, and walked out of the small forestland, confident that The Ghost would not follow. Sidney didn't know the exact motive of The Ghost this time, but she did know a few things on how The Ghost 4 wanted to play things this time around. Besides, not until the very last part of the never-ending battle would the Ghosts' real motive be revealed. Sidney walked out, running towards the Woodsboro College as fast as her legs could move her.  
  
*** Mr. Devon D. Knight sat in his roll around chair alone, in the dark sets of 'Stab 4,' admiring his work, at the same time thinking of a plot. Mr. Knight's eyes were closed, imagining a good ending and good scary moments that would make the audience scream and jump; but so many good ideas have already been used or wasted on something else from the movie or another horror flick. Maybe the death of Sidney Prescott would bring a new twist and love to the series, and reinvent it for a new generation. Suddenly, Mr. Knight imagined a sliver knife slicing through his throat. Mr. Knight's eyes quickly opened in a flash of light, relieved that he was still in his dark office room. Mr. Knight sighed, and leaned back on his chair. The phone rang. Once. Twice. Three times. Fourth time. Fifth time. Sixth time. Finally, Mr. Knight took the phone to his ear and mouth. "Devon Knight speaking."  
  
"Hello Mr. Knight," the cold-hearted voice said on the phone. "I understand that you have just gotten a new script in; I urge you to read it right away. It's in your mail box." The voice was quiet, waiting for a reply from Mr. Knight.  
  
Devon looked at his watch. "I'm sorry, you must have the times mixed up, it's on six in the morning, the mail doesn't come until two in the afternoon." Devon leaned back on his chair again, waiting for an answer from the mysterious voice.  
  
"You're right, how sorry I am, but please, look in your mail box...outside." The voice was cold and silent; the only sound from the phone was a weird static sound. Devon walked out from his dark office room, and walked to his outside mailbox. What he found was a thick script, what should be more then two hundred pages to read. Devon sighed, knowing that he would need to read the script right away. Devon starred at the name. "STAB 4: THE HOMECOMING," but he was more confused by the name of the author, "The Ghost." Maybe this was just some stupid joke someone had played on him, maybe a die-hard fan. But Devon Knight examined the wrapping of the script, it was nicely done with the brown thick color around the back and around the middle of the script. It looked almost like a official submission. Devon walked back into his office, picking up the phone. "Do you like it? Sorry for the wrong naming."  
  
"You wrote this?" Devon asked. "It looks quite good." Devon opened the plastic wrapping, and starred at the title and the first few pages, skimming around. "I like the name, HOMECOMING, just sounds good. Maybe something along the lines as 'STAB 4: TORMENT' or something really evil, ghostly, or nasty. Like, 'GHOST FACE.' Yeah, that's it, GHOST FACE!" There was no response from the creepy voice on the end of the phone. The person had hung up. "Hello? Oh well." Devon threw the phone back on its crattle and started to read the script. From the very first line, Devon was entranced into the story, and how the characters were developed. Minutes and hours passed as he kept reading the entire screenplay. Finally, at eight in the morning, Devon Knight read the concluding page:  
  
"INTERIOR - WOODSBORO COLLEGE - NIGHT  
  
"SIDNEY ran by the chairs, running frantically, THE GHOST quickly progressing to her, knife in its hand. SIDNEY falls, and THE GHOST rises in the air, with SIDNEY only seconds to deflect the blow that is coming, but instead refuses, knowing she would die. THE GHOST's KNIFE ZOOMS DIRECTLY TO ONE OF HER EYES! SIDNEY raises one of her hands to catch the knife, before it REACHES her EYE. The KNIFE is only CENTIMETERS away from SID's eyes. SIDNEY pushes THE GHOST back with her feet and runs to the stage. There, THE GHOST throws its knife and hits SIDNEY directly in the BACK, with her crying in pain, screaming, her life passing before her."  
  
"THE GHOST walks over, and takes the knife from SIDNEY's back, and SLASHES her OVER and OVER AGAIN, until finally, her entire body is soaked in blood. SIDNEY is more then DEAD! THE GHOST walks away from the LIFELESS body of SIDNEY, and runs away from the WOODSBORO COLLEGE.  
  
"THE GHOST turns back to the camera's DIRECTION one last time, RAISING his right hand, slowly taking off the GHOST MASK, we see a inch of white skin. THE GHOST MASK is raised up, more, more, more...then...  
  
"BLACK OUT  
  
THE END"  
  
Devon was in awe over the finale page of the script, his mouth was more then open. Devon's eyes were wide open, and he walked out of his chair, starring out of his window, looking at the hundreds of workers who were working on the 'STAB 4' set. Devon got up, and walked towards the window, opening the door. Almost all the workers stopped what they were doing, waiting for an announcement or something to come from Mr. Knight. Finally, he spoke, "I have in my possession the finest script in the entire world. We are going to be using this script for now on as reference, and this is going to be the script that is filmed. I don't give a damn about what the rest of you think, 'Stab 4' will be made, and this script is what will BE FILMED!" He yelled, holding the script in his hand, raising it around like it was pure gold.  
  
***  
  
Sidney ran through the school halls, glancing through the small windows that were on most doors. Sidney was surprised at how much college had changed since she had been in it, but due to uncontrollable events, she had to drop out from college. Sidney stopped by a brown door. The name of the teacher sounded familiar. Sidney starred into the room, spying on Ray, who was listening to Mrs. Riley. Sidney opened the door, starring at Ray, then the teacher. "Excuse me Mrs. Riley, I need to burrow Ray for a moment," Sidney said.  
  
"You're Sidney Prescott, aren't you?" the teacher said, in surprise, but at the same time admiration. "I'm a big fan of you! I'm so happy you're alive! Oh! How have you been doing?! I heard that you must have died since they haven't found a body or any new information about you in like, a very, very long time, but look! Here you are! All alive-and-stuff. Anyway, how have you been? Oh, wait, Ray, oh yes, Ray darling, can you come here please?"  
  
Ray stood up from his desk and walked over to Sidney. "Thank god you got me out of here, I thought I would barf!" Ray whispered in Sidney's ear. Sidney smiled, and turned back to the teacher.  
  
"Um, thanks. Have a nice day, call you tomorrow," Sidney lied, desperate to leave the room. As she opened the door and left, she rolled her eyes in disgust. "How do you survive that class?"  
  
"I sleep," Ray answered. "So, what do you need?"  
  
"I need help on how to survive a fourth film, or what the rules are. You were a great friend to Randy, you should know this," Sidney told him. Sidney was more then desperate, she was bagging!  
  
"Well, Sid, this is quite odd; I mean, I never knew there were rules for a fourth film. Sure, there was FRIDAY THE 13TH Part Four, and a NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET Part Four, but still, the rules have never been stated. At the moment, my mind's drawing a blank. From what I know, the killer is calling the shots, bending things at his or her will. Why? What's going on?" Ray said.  
  
"I'll tell you later, anyway, do you know what the killer's motive would be for a fourth film?" Sidney asked.  
  
Ray laughed out loud. "Sid, please! Now that's a joke! No one knows the motive of the killer until the end. He or she, usually the psycho boyfriend or the psycho female friend, give a few hints of a motive and then...POOF...no more hints or anything of the sort. But if the killer were more then desperate to finally make the final act, then, I would say, there would be more hints, just for the hero or heroin to know who the killer is. So, final word is, the killer makes the rules, just try to survive, Sidney." Ray starred at Sid.  
  
Sidney was thinking about the hints Ray had given her. "The killer makes the rules then, is that what you're saying? So I'm powerless against him?" Sidney asked.  
  
"Well, basically yes. You could use guns, knives, and some other weapons to defend yourself, but seriously, from the third movie, the killer turns almost superhuman. I mean, look at Michael Myers. In the original and in Number Four (HALLOWEEN 4: THE RETURN OF MICHAEL MYERS) he takes six shots all over his body, but still survives (then Enter: HALLOWEEN II and HALLOWEEN 5), incredible really, but that's just a movie. Anyway, yeah, knives and guns, that's what I would use."  
  
"Thanks, Ray, thanks for your help," Sidney said, and turned away, and walked towards the doors.  
  
"Hey, Sid," she heard Ray say.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Be careful, alright?"  
  
"Promise." Sidney walked out of the Century College doors, ready to consult an old friend. 


End file.
